ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
2387
January * 5: Cole Grafton is shot down over D'Korin and taken prisoner by the Klingon Empire. February March April May *5: Fleet Admiral Victor Murdock is named Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet. *6: Captain Elaithin Jii is reassigned from his duties as Commanding Officer of Starbase 47 to command of the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda (NCC-77000)]]. **USS Miranda Chief Flight Control Officer Lieutenant Commander Cheyenne Summers is promoted to Second Officer. She remains in her previous post as well. *15: Commander Joral Anton is reassigned from acting commanding officer of the [[USS Prospero (NCC-77082)|USS Prospero (NCC-77082)]] to Executive Officer of the USS Miranda. *18: Lieutenant Nathan Everett arrives onboard the starship Miranda as Chief Tactical Officer. *20: Captain Elaithin Jii takes command of the USS Miranda. **Commander Joral Anton arrives aboard the USS Miranda. *21: Lieutenant Doctor Robert West is assigned as Chief Medical Officer of the USS Miranda. **Lieutenant Doctor Jerry Wolfson arrives aboard the USS Miranda as Assistant Chief Medical Officer, pulling double-duty as Recreation Director *22: Intelligence Analyst Master Warrant Officer Roger Vernikoff arrives aboard the USS Miranda. **Ship's Counselor Lieutenant Kaori Lokai arrives aboard the USS Miranda. **Ensigns Adan Kador, Steven Russel, and Gras arrive to take positions as Security Officers aboard the Miranda. *23: Security Officer Lieutenant Amadea Sinistrari arrives aboard the Miranda. **Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Iniara Sola is assigned to the USS Miranda as Chief Communictions Officer. *27: Lieutenant Jamus Jaxom arrives on the Miranda as Chief Engineer. *28: Adan Kador is promoted to Lieutenant and made the Miranda's Chief of Security. *29: Chief Master-at-Arms Joseph Greene arrives aboard the USS Miranda. *30: Lieutenant Gazer at Stars is assigned as Chief Science Officer, USS Miranda. **Lieutenant Richard Winters is reassigned from Starfleet Command to the USS Miranda as Operations Manager. **Dominic Oreias Aquillo Carneiro and Elihu Washburn are granted early graduation from Starfleet Academy and assigned to the Miranda. *31: Ensign Jacen McAlister arrives aboard the Miranda as a junior Science Officer. **Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Aurelia Jaxom arrives aboard the Miranda pulling double-duty as a Science Officer and the ship's Assistant Counselor. June *1: Ensign Hren t'Stron is assigned as Logistics Officer, USS Miranda. **Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Terrence Horn arrives aboard the Miranda as a Technical Operations Officer. **Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Charlotte Abernathy arrives aboard the USS Miranda as an Operations Officer. *2: Gazer at Stars arrives aboard the Miranda. **Chief Culinary Specialist Ascher kurthatêr Stahrke arrives aboard the Miranda to take charge of the Captain's Mess. *3: Nentari den Aian is assigned as an Exchange Officer from Man'ari to the USS Miranda. *6: The USS Miranda launches from Starbase 616 to field test her new Quantum Slipstream drive. She is immediately diverted to the Raeya System in response to a distress call from a civilian freighter claiming to be under attack from unknown hostiles. **Ensign Oreias Carneiro arrives aboard the Miranda as a Flight Control Officer. * 27: Cole Grafton and some one hundred more POWs are liberated from Klingon Space. July * 17: After extensive debrieving and mental/medical rehabilitation, Cole Grafton is assigned extended shore leave on Earth August September October November *9: Jura Bytchkov arrives from Starfleet Command to assume duties as USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Chief of Communications. December *3: Cole Grafton is assigned to the Miranda as CO of Rebel Squadron. Category:Timeline